The present invention relates to apparatus for sorting and ordering pills. More particularly this invention concerns an apparatus that takes in identically shaped small objectsxe2x80x94pills, capsules, lozenges, or the likexe2x80x94in bulk and outputs them one at a time in an orderly row.
In order to package small objects such as pills, for instance individually in a blister pack, it is necessary to separate the pills that are typically delivered to the packaging machine in bulk format, that is all jumbled together. The standard machine for doing this has a hopper from which the pills flow into a funnel whose output only lets one object at a time pass into an upstream end of a feed passage. This passage is formed in turn between a normally stationary surface and the periphery of a rotating wheel whose function is to separate the objects from each other.
When the objects in question are elongated and of uniform cross-sectional size, for instance a standard capsule with a cylindrical body and rounded ends, such a system works very well. When, however, the object tapers to its ends, having a double-convex shape, it is possible for one object to overlap with another and even for the objects to wedge in the feed passage. The faster the sorting/ordering machine functions, the greater the likelihood of a misfeed or jam.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus for sorting and ordering small objects.
Another object is the provision of such an improved apparatus for sorting and ordering small objects which overcomes the above-given disadvantages, that is which can even handle double-tapered or biconvex pills and the like without problems.
An apparatus for sorting and feeding identically shaped small objects has according to the invention a funnel adapted to hold the objects and having a downwardly open outlet and a housing and a wheel together forming an arcuate passage generally centered on an axis and having an upper inlet end at the outlet and a lower outlet end so that the objects can enter the upper inlet end of the passage and move downward through the passage. The wheel has an outer periphery exposed in the passage and formed with a row of outwardly open pockets of a shape corresponding generally to a shape of the objects. The wheel is rotated such that its periphery moves upward in the passage so that the objects are separated from one another and aligned behind one another in the passage.
With this system, therefore, the objects are simply separated from each other, the will flow by gravity countercurrent to the rotating wheel along the passage. Only if the objects overlap will the wheel move them backward, that is upward, in the passage, to separate them into a single-file line. The funnel opens directly into the passage over a distance wider than the length of several of the objects so it is impossible for the objects to jam before entering the passage.
The axis is horizontal and periphery is generally circular and centered the axis. The wheel is rotatable about the axis. In addition the outer periphery is of undulating shape.
In one system according to the invention the outer periphery is formed with a radially outwardly open groove having a floor formed with the pockets. Furthermore the apparatus has a disk having an axially directed end face forming an end surface of the passage. The disk and wheel can be separate parts or unitary. They are rotated in the same direction and normally at the same speed. Alternately the disk is stationary and only the wheel rotates.
The housing in accordance with the invention has a circularly arcuate inner edge defining a radially outer surface of the passage and the wheel outer periphery is radially spaced from the inner edge between the pockets by a distance equal to slightly more than a thickness of the objects. The funnel has a pair of side walls forming an angle of more than 90xc2x0 with each other. This wide angle further prevents the objects from clumping together and jamming.
The apparatus has in accordance with the invention a plurality of the funnels spaced horizontally from each other and the apparatus has a plurality of wheels defining respective passages for the funnels. A plurality of bars extend transversely of the axis and define axially confronting end walls of the funnels. In this arrangement a common roller forms the wheels and is rotatable about the axis and formed with a plurality of axially extending and radially outwardly open grooves forming the pockets. Radially extending struts subdivide the passages from one another. Thus a simple change of the roller allows the system to be adapted to objects of different size, although it has been found that separation is excellent even if the pockets do not perfectly conform to the shape of the objects.
A second wheel separate from and smaller than the first-mentioned wheel is exposed in the passage generally at the funnel outlet. The wheels both rotate in the same direction. Thus the objects enter the passage between two surfaces, one formed by each of the wheels, that move in opposite directions so that any clumping together or jamming is impossible.
To further aid movement of the objects along the passages air is forced along the passage from the passage inlet end to the passage outlet end.
The wheel rotates about the axis and the funnel outlet is located above the axis. Normally the funnel outlet opens no higher than an apex of the wheel, but in most situations it actually is open somewhat below the wheel apex so that the objects move downward, never upward, as then go along the passage.
The housing according to the invention comprises a pair of plates aligned with the wheel. One of the plates is spaced from the wheel and forms therewith the passage and the other plate is closely juxtaposed with the wheel. This one plate is adjustably displaceable radially toward and away from the wheel to allow the apparatus to be adjusted to objects of different thicknesses. These objects are biconvex and the pockets are generally circularly arcuate.